Believing in fate
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: She never believed in fate until one accidental meeting with him. Trory
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Gilmore girls.

Rory Gilmore didn't believe in Fate, or so she told herself. but if she had she might just put down running into Tristin Dugrey again six years after she'd last seen him in a hall way in Chilton to fate. It wasn't in a way that was to be expected. No Rory always expected that if she ever saw Tristan again it would be at some society party while they were all dressed to the nines. Instead they'd met while she was flat on her ass on an icy Boston sidewalk. It all started because of a pair of new heels. She'd just gotten out of a meeting and she was piled down with files and her next assignments for the paper when she'd hit a patch of ice and she went skidding across the sidewalk landing smack on her ass. She sat on the ground stunned folders scattered around her people walking past her and some papers getting soaked and ruined. She didn't even notice when a man started to scoop her papers up in his hands until he bent over her and tapped her shoulder.

"Miss, Miss are you Okay?" She looked up and gasped as her eyes collided with a set of eye she hadn't expected to ever see again. "Tristan." She breathed laying her bare hands on the icy pavement and trying to push herself back up.

"Rory." He stuffed her papers under his arm and reached a hand out to help her to her feet. When he made sure she was steady he handed the pages back to her. As they stood staring at each other.

"Thanks." She shoved the papers into her bag and looked back at him. "What are you doing in Boston?" he chuckled and shook his head.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Ah but I asked you first."

"Yes but I helped you up."

"True." She nodded. "I work for the globe have for the last year. I was supposed to go on the Obama campaign trail but instead took this job more stable better coffee and all that." She chuckled.

"You and you're coffee." He shook his head.

"So why are you here?"

"I go to Harvard Medical right now."

"Really med school?" she looked at him impressed. "You've came a long way from the boy I last saw being sent off to Military school."

"While we all have to grow up some time don't we Mary?" he smirked and for a brief second she could see the seventeen year old boy in him still.

"That we do." Smiled.

"It was good to see you Mar but I have to get to class."

"Right yeah. Good to see you Tristan." She nodded and started to walk away.

"Hey Mary."

She turned around and stared at him. "Yeah?"

"How about we grab some dinner later. I have class till seven but then I'm free."

"Sure." She smiled thinking if nothing else it would be nice to catch up with an old friend. She walked back towards him and rummaged through her bag pulling out a pen and some paper and quickly scribbled down her number and shoved it into her hand. "I'll talk to you later." She smiled before turning back around.

Tristan watched her walk away and looked down at the scrap of paper in his hand. He'd seen her again the girl who had haunted him for all these years. Sure he'd dated and some of them had been serious but nothing could compare to the impact that Rory Gilmore had on his life. It was sad really. He quickly put the number in his phone before rushing off to class not wanting to be late. He tried to concentrate he really did but his mind kept wondering to Rory the way she looked the way she'd smiled and laughed and his hand stilled on his phone where her number was stored.

When class ended he quickly sent a text to her asking her to meet him at a quint café he knew of. And waited impatiently for her to reply.

Rory was researching for her government piece when she felt her phone vibrate beside her. Picking it up she noticed an unfamiliar number and quickly peeked at the text. She smiled when she saw it was from Tristan and sent a text back saying she'd meet him there luckily she knew just where the place was and all she did was change out of her clothes into something a little more casual before grabbing her purse and heading out the door. The Café wasn't that far so she decided that walking was her best option. When she walked in she smiled to see Tristan at a booth. "Hey." She smiled as she slipped in opposite him.

"Hey yourself glad you could come."

"I told you I would." Rory picked up a menu mirroring what Tristan was doing.

"Yeah while with you I'm never sure."

"Hey you're the one that bailed on Romeo and Juliet I had to kiss Paris."

"Yeah sorry about that." He said looking back down at his menu.

"No worries wasn't the last time I kissed Paris."

"Do I want to ask?"

Rory laughed. "It was spring break and Paris had watched Madeline and Louise do it and she wanted the full spring break experience so she kissed me you know Paris."

"Oh how I wish I could have seen that." Tristan snorted.

"I sure you do." Rory rolled her eyes as a waitress came and took their order and Rory quickly drank half a cup of Coffee.

"Still addicted to that stuff I see." Tristan teased.

"I think my mother might just disown me if I didn't."

"So Rory how has life treated you?" and she looked over at him and smiled only halfheartedly.

"Where to start?"

"Why not start from right after I left."

"Fine but this could take all night, After you left Paris made me run for Vice President of Chilton " she started to regel him with the story of her sorted past since he last time he had seen her.

A/N So I'm a Lit fan through and through but if I had to pick a second guy for Rory it would be Tristan. Not a Rogan fan but I Will read a Rogan fic if it's well written and it doesn't bash Jess. As for Dean he makes me want to puke so yeah. Anyway if you like the story so far please review.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Gilmore girls.

"And then Logan proposed and I said no, I didn't want to move to California and play the perfect trophy wife that wasn't me and it wasn't who I wanted to pretend to be any longer. My Grandmother wasn't to happy but my mother was ecstatic."

"You and Logan Huntzberger I just can't picture it." Tristan shook his head.

"Yeah Believe me it wasn't an easy match it was fraught was fights and cheating and yeah…." Rory trailed off.

"Sounds like Logan." Tristan nodded.

"How do you know Logan?"

"He's my cousin."

Rory looked at him closely yeah I guess I can kind of see the resemblance. I'm guessing it 's through Mitchum's side of the family and not Shira's."

"Yup you're right. So what did you think of my dear Aunt and Uncle."

"They hated me and I stole a boat because they told me I wasn't good enough for Logan and Mitchum told me I wouldn't make it as a journalist well the jokes on him now because I write a lot at a big paper and even though he tried to black list me after I turned down Logan's proposal he couldn't." Rory smirked. It felt good to put it too Mitchum Huntzberger that was for sure.

'Out for blood are you Mary?" Tristan smirked I think I like this feisty you.

"Why thank you bible boy." Rory winked. It was nice to see Tristan again. He might have annoyed her throughout high school but he was always good at making her smile even if it was against her will.

"Never thought I'd see you like this." Tristan chuckled shaking his head. "I like it." He threw some money on the table. And Rory stood up putting her coat on. "I'd love to continue this conversation but I do have class early tomorrow."

"Right of course I remember those days." Rory smiled. "It was great seeing you Tristan."

"You to Mary." Tristan smiled. "We should do this again sometime."

"Well you have my number so give me a call."

"Of course." Tristan smiled as Rory watched him walk away a part of her felt sixteen again and she almost feared Dean would pop out of the shadows and ruin her good mood. She shook her head as she walked back to her house and slipped her key into the lock. Slipping her shoes off she curled up on the couch and flipped the TV on letting her eyes fall closed. She was awoken by the ring of her phone. Groggily she picked it and seeing her mother's name flash across the face of the phone she answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Sweets what are you up to."

"It's late my why are you calling me?" Rory asked.

"Can't a mother call her only daughter?" Lorelai asked incredulously.

"Sure but it's almost elven at night what's up?"

"Okay so I had to tell you this you had to be the first person to know. Luke asked me to marry him I said yes the weddings in three months. So grab your calendar and pencil me in."

"Oh my god." Rory screamed jumping off the couch. "Mom that's amazing I'm so happy for you." Rory thought about telling her mother about meeting with Tristian again after all of these years but this was her mother's moment a moment both of them had been waiting for for so long. So she'd let her have it and tell her mother about Tristan later when she had more to tell her.

"thanks Sweets and of course you'll be my maid of honor."

"Of course." Rory beamed.

"Okay look is looking at me he has to get up Early and I know you were asleep so I'll let you go but I just couldn't hole it in I had to tell you."

"I'm glad you did and I'll try and get down there this weekend to see that ring."

"Sounds like a plan talk to you later."

"Later." Rory hung up the phone and laid back against the couch smiling. Her mother was getting married to the man of her dreams Rory couldn't have been Happier. Luke Danes had always been more of a father to her then her own father. Rory stood up and padded her way to her room changing into her PJ's and slipping into her bed. Her dreams revolved around wedding and pretty blond boys.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed and please continue to review.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Gilmore girls.

Rory woke up the next morning ready for a full day at work to the blaring of her alarm clock. She rolled over and slammed her hand down on the offending object before pulling the covers off herself and sliding out of bed padding her way across the cold wood floor to the kitchen. She opened the cupboard door to get out her precious coffee and groaned. It all came back to her then. She'd ran out of coffee the morning before but in all the confusion of meeting Tristan again she'd forgotten all about it. She grabbed her phone and hit speed dial one.

"Whichever devils spawn woke me up you're going down." Lorelai growled into the phone.

"Love you to mommy I'm out of coffee I have to go to work and I'm out of coffee."

"Blasphemy how does that even happen?" Lorelai asked as she got out of bed really she had half an hour before work but she might as well get up now.

"I ran out yesterday and I was going to get some after work but I forgot." Rory said as she walked out of her kitchen and towards her bedroom. She'd have to take the time to go to the coffee shop on the corner before work. She quickly gathered some clothes for a shower.

"Who are you and what have you done with my daughter forgetting about coffee that should be a hangable offense."

"I know I feel so terrible and you can mock me I promise but now I'm running behind and I have to take a shower then get coffee before work so I'll talk to you later."

"Sure sweeties I'll talk later maybe I can get Luke to send you some of his coffee."

"That would be amazing love you mom." Rory hung up and jumped into the shower. Ten minuets later she was out and ready to head to work. She got into her car and took a quick detour to the coffee shop. Jumping out of her car the second it was stopped she almost full ran into the shop. She bumped into someone as she ran through the door. She looked up and smiled. "We really have to stop meeting like this." She tried to walk around him.

"What's your hurry Mary?" Her heart caught a little at the old nickname sure he'd called her it yesterday but to hear it again it made her heart beat just a little faster.

"No coffee at home having withdrawals and it's all your fault." She tried to get past him.

"Whoa how is that my fault?"

"You distracted me yesterday so I forgot to get more and now my schedule is all thrown off and you're making me even later."

Tristan chuckled and stepped out of her way. "Far be it for me to stand in the way of a Gilmore and her coffee." He handed her the cup of coffee that was in his hands. "Here take this one."

"Tristan I can't take your coffee." Rory tried to protest.

"Yes you can I actually have about an hour before class so I can easily get another here take it." He shoved it towards her hands and this time she gratefully took it.

"Thanks." She took a sip and sighed in contentment. "Perfect."

"Glad I could be of service." He chuckled.

"Thank you kind sir now I have to get to work." She ran out of the door before he could say anything else the coffee clutched firmly in her hand. He just shook his head and headed back to the coffee counter.

As Tristan settled into his first class of the day he thought of what the last couple of days had brought back into his life. Rory Gilmore his Mary. He never thought he'd see her again and certainly not the way it had went down. Not on an icy Boston street. But she looked good and she'd grown up. He thought back on all she'd told him as the professor took his place at the front of the class. She'd been with his cousin with Logan oh he'd known Logan had been serious with someone how couldn't he but he'd been in North Carolina and hadn't talked to his cousin in the last few years. And every time he did Logan had always called her Ace. The fact that it was Rory still floored him a little and the fact that she'd turned down Logan made him laugh. It was good for Logan to get knocked off his pedestal every once in a while.

He came out of his thoughts just as the professor was handing out the assignment sheet for the next paper. He shook his head and looked down at it. He really had to get his head in the game he was determined to do well in Med school and make his father proud something he hadn't been able to do quite yet. As class let out he picked up his phone and sent off a quick text to Rory.

**So How was the coffee any good?**

Rory was in her office trying to pin down a source for her next story when her phone chimed twice. She looked down and noticed she had two text messages the first was from her mother asking about the resolution to the coffee situation. To which she replied that she'd gotten her fix. The second was from Tristan.

**Great coffee not as good as Luke's but it will do in a pinch. **

Tristan read the incoming text and racked his brain if he remembered correctly Luke's was the diner in Rory's tiny town.

**That's the diner In Stars Hollow right?" **

Rory was amazed that he even remembered that.

"**Yeah good memory :)**

He smiled at her reply and thought of a way that he could see her again.

**So I was thinking how about we get dinner tonight talk some more I don't have any classes tomorrow as it is Saturday and I'm sure you don't have to work. **

Rory smiled softly at the message she got and racked her brain for an answer.

**I have a little but I should be done by noon so Dinner sounds great.**

Tristan was amazed she'd actually agreed he wasn't sure how she'd react to his second invitation figuring she said yest to the first because he'd caught her off guard yesterday.

**Great 7 o clock send me your address I'll pick you up. **

Rory smirked at that. Very sneaky Mr. Dugray. She thought as she sent her address to him and got back to work only know her whole mind was filled with what the next night might be like her and Tristan at Dinner her and Tristan alone her and Tristan all grown up and no longer sixteen.

A/N thank you to everyone that sent in reviews and please keep them coming they inspire me to write more chapters for you the lovely readers.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Gilmore girls.

Rory was frantically flinging clothes around her room. She couldn't decide what to wear. Heck she couldn't even figure out what this was, was it a date, was it two friends catching up what? She flung her hands up in clothing despair as she turned around in a circle to see the piles of clothing strewn around her room. Originally she was going to wear a blue sheath dress but she couldn't find the shoes that went with it. Then her black skirt looked to formal and her green blouse looked to casual and she was about ready to scream. She finally grabbed her phone and hit one.

"Hello Gilmore house of crazy how may I help you?" Lorelai answered.

"Fashion crisis major fashion crisis I can't figure out what to wear." Rory was now near panic mode.

"Rory where are you going that you need mommy's far superior fashion advice." Lorelai teased. "And why didn't you tell mommy long before this."

Rory sighed and sank to her bed among all of her clothes. "I'm going to have dinner with Tristan Dugray."

"Do I know a Tristan Dugray?" Lorelai asked.

Rory snorted. "You called him Bible boy."

"Ah the boy that called you Mary and forced you to kiss Paris in Romeo and Juliet. But oh my dear daughter how are you having dinner with him wasn't he sent off to military school."

"Yes." Rory rolled her eyes. "When he was sixteen jeez mom really you think he's still there."

"Well I'm sorry I don't keep up on your old crushes."

"No." Rory sighed. "I'm sorry he's in Harvard Med and we ran into each other the other day so that's how we reconnected."

"Oh is he the reason you didn't have any coffee this morning?"

"Yes but he redeemed himself I ran into him at the coffee shop and he gave me his."

"Good boy." Lorelai said.

"So anyway back to my problem I don't know what to wear."

"Hmm." Lorelai tried to picture her daughter's closet. "What about your sliver peep toe shoes with that green cotton dress. It's casual but not too casual."

"Yes, Yes perfect." I'll talk to you later mom." Rory tossed her phone to the bed as she grabbed the dress and shoes.

Lorelai looked down at her now silent phone. "What just happened." She mumbled. She hadn't seen Rory this frazzled over a boy since Jess. Never even Logan could Frazzle her that much. She shook her head and head out of the head. It was time for a burger and maybe some Luke time.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Luke asked looking up as the bell above the door dinged.

"Oh I see how it is." Lorelai teased sitting down at the counter. "I was craving a burger so feed me." She playfully demanded. He rolled his eyes but smiled at her as he put her order in.

Rory had just zipped up the dress and slipped her shoes on French twisted her hair and was grabbing her purse when a knock came on her door. She opened and playfully scowled.

"You're early." She mock glared.

"I'm sorry." Tristan held his hands up.

"As long as it doesn't happen again." She said walking out of the door and shutting it firmly behind her.

"I'll make sure it doesn't he promised as they took the elevator down and walked out and into his car.

"So Where are we going?" Rory asked.

" A little place I came across awhile ago." He said not giving her anymore clues and he drove he pulled into a parking lot and shut off the engine as he got out of the car and motioned for Rory to wait for him he opened her door and she slide out looking at the place in front of them.

"I feel very over dressed for this place." Rory said as she walked through the door and smiled. It was like a Luke's only different but it still had that diner small town feeling even in the middle of sprawling Boston.

"You look fine Mary." Tristan smirked as they stood on the tiles.

"Just seat yourself." A waitress waved at them. "I'll be with you in a moment." Rory nodded as she walked towards a table and sat down Tristan on the other side of her.

"So Why here?" Rory asked looking around.

"It reminds me of Luke's I thought you'd enjoy it."

At that Rory felt her heart melt a little. "That's sweet."

"Oh no my bad boy credibility is going out the window."

"I think that went out the window when you didn't kiss me before you were whisked off to North Carolina." Rory laughed as the waitress came up to them.

"What can I get you to drink?"

"Coffee and keep it coming." Rory said.

"Pepsi for me." Tristan said. "So." He said as the waitress walked away. "You in Boston never thought I'd see the day."

"Oh no we talked all about me it's your turn now bible boy."

"What do you want to know."

"Anything, everything." Rory said taking the coffee from the waitress and placing her order.

"Okay well after Military school I went to Princeton and from there decided Med school was my best option."

"So do you have a specialty yet?" Rory asked.

"No not yet." Tristan watched her animated face from across the table.

"Well I'm sure your family is proud of you."

"My grandparents sure but my dad and mom not so much."

Rory cringed. "Why do I have a feeling this is another Mitchum and Shira problem."

Tristan chuckled and shook his head. "Oh no not that bad but they just can't see that I've grown up and matured and maybe they never will but for now I have my grandparents and that's all that matters." Tristan said as he thanked the waitress who put the food down in front of them.

"I can kind of understand that feeling I feel the same when it comes to my father he either ignores me or tries to smother me with attention. He actually lives in Boston and he tries to show up and get me to hand out with my baby sister. I love Gigi I do but at the same time I hate her because she got the father I never had." Rory sighed sipping her coffee.

"I'm sorry." Tristan said lightly touching her hand.

Rory shook her head. "It's fine I'm used to it it's always been that way since I was little but it still stings sometimes. I'll never be the perfect Hayden Heiress that Gigi will be."

Tristan looked at her wide eyed. "Hayden."

"Yeah my dad is Cristopher Hayden only child of Strobe and Francine Hayden." Rory said quietly.

"Did Logan Know?"

"He met my father but if he ever made the connection I don't know. I guess strangely enough it never came up."

"Yeah." Tristan shook his head thinking that Shira would kick herself is he knew she'd let a Hayden slip through her fingers.

Rory was biting her lip as she thought about the fact that Logan had never known her dad's last name or her connection to one of Connecticut's most influential family's. "You know I can't believe I never thought about the fact that he didn't know."

"What's that Mar."

"That Logan didn't know I mean sure I never talk to my grandmother but still I was with Logan for so long and still he knew none of this." Rory shook her head. "No use thinking about it is there." She finished her food and pushed the plate back.

"Are you ready Mar?" Tristan asked paying the bill.

"Yeah." She said standing up and following him back to the car.

"I had a good time." he said looking over at her.

"Yeah me to." Rory smiled.

"Good." He pulled into her parking lot and got up walking her into her building and to her door. She turned and slipped the key into the lock. Turning back she was about to whisper a good by when he leaned down and kissed her. She stood stock still taking in the feel of his lips on hers before she wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss.

A/N thank you so much to everyone that reviewed and please do review.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Gilmore girls.

Rory felt her inside's fizzle her heart pound. Her breath catch in her throat. She couldn't believe this was happening. She was kissing Tristan and she wasn't running in the opposite direction. She slowly pulled away looking up at him. "Wow." She breathed. Her tongue darting out to lick her bottom lip.

"Still a Mary through and through I see." Tristan chuckled lightly.

"I think we should leave it here for now." She whispered.

"Yeah, right sure." He whispered back feeling his heart crush just a little as he felt Rory slip through his fingers once again. She turned her hand on the door knob. She turned back flashing him a small smile. "Next weekend." She asked.

A smile cracked over his face. "Of course." I'll call you later." His hand moved out and over her shoulder. She felt a shiver go through her body as he turned and walked away. She shook her head as she walked into her apartment. She walked through the darkened halls and into her bedroom. She found some clothes and walked into the bathroom. She slipped her clothes off and stepped under steaming hot water letting it pound over her body. She took a deep breath and though about where her life was headed at that moment. Where it was headed and where she wanted it to be headed.

As she stepped onto the cool tiles and wrapped a towel around herself she thought back over the years and the boys that had been her path to here and now. Dean the perfect first boyfriend who had turned into the boy she ran back to as her safety net. Her biggest mistake.

Jess, the boy she never got to find closure with. They'd always been back and forth, up and down. She'd seen him a few times since he'd left her at eighteen she'd even kissed him but this time she'd walked away and though she regretted hurting him she knew that her plus him would never equal right. Especially now with her mom and his uncle on the verge of holy matrimony.

Logan, Her first "Grown up "relationship. A boy she loved or as much as she could love anyone, it took her awhile but Rory realized that in fact she'd got her mother's running gene. She always picked the boys that were bad for her. Oh not Dean the first time but the second and third yes. Logan. He was everything her mother didn't want for her and more. The limo boy. The boy her mother moved her out of society to keep her away from. But she'd fallen and fallen hard. Fallen until she couldn't recognize herself anymore. She was miniature Emily Gilmore she'd lost herself and she didn't really get herself back until she said no to his proposal and left for Boston. Now away from him she could finally breath finally be herself.

Then there was Tristan, the boy that maybe she'd been running from the longest. In some way's he was the original version of Logan Blond and Rich a boy that could have brought her to her knees if she'd had let him. In some way she knows she only dated Dean the first and some of the second time to stay away from Tristan and what Tristan could mean in her life. But now Tristan was back and he'd kissed her and there was no way to turn away from him this time. She didn't want to turn away from him this time.

She slipped into a long t shirt and then into bed. Her mind trying to wrap around the kiss and all it meant for her past her now her future.

Tristan was thinking of the same things. Rory Gilmore had always been the one that got away. In High school she'd been the only girl that refused to fall at his feet. And in the beginning that's why he pursued her. Then it became so much more. He saw her for her, not just another girl but Rory Gilmore the bright bubbly girl who he knew he could love if he let himself. Then he'd went to military school. He'd struggled and he'd dated a few girls for a few months but nothing serious. Now she was back in his life back in his grasp and he promised himself that he would do everything in his power to make sure she didn't run again. Because although he wasn't sixteen anymore he still loved her in a way no other women had been able to touch his heart.

He thought about how she'd been Logan's ace. He hadn't been expecting that and a part of him was pissed off. What did Logan have that he himself hadn't? Why had she given him a chance and not Tristan, and then a part of him felt guilty? Here he was falling head first again for a girl he knew his cousin still pined for. His life was now one tangled mess. But he knew as long as one Rory Gilmore was the center of it, he wouldn't change it.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed. Please do review.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Gilmore girls.

Rory stared at the celling trying to sleep trying to understand to allow herself to fall. She knew that if she did fall it would hard. Finally she fell into a fitful sleep, she woke up her body still feeling drained she looked over at her clock and saw that it read 9 am. She figured her mom might be up but at the same time she wasn't sure. She knew it was time to pack up and head to Stars Hollow she needed a good Stars Hollow day. It was Sunday no work and the perfect time to head home.

She threw on some clothes not really caring what she was wearing. She threw her hair into a ponytail and grabbed her phone and purse heading towards her car she got in and turned towards Connecticut and Stars Hollow. Her fingers tapped against the steering wheel as different songs flowed through the cars. Some making her shiver, some causing her to cry, some making her smile and laugh. She was just wiping some stray tears from her face as she pulled into her mother's driveway. She shut off her car and took a deep breath before she got out of the car and walked up the stairs and went to open the door. Finding it locked she thought about taking her keys out and letting herself in she decided against it. She looked at her car and then decided that maybe the fresh air would do her. Good figuring her mother was a Luke's she headed that way. The cool air whipping at her cheeks. She looked around the town she'd grown up in feeling slightly soothed. She walked into Luke's hearing the familiar bell above her head.

"Rory." Luke said as she walked into the diner. "Coffee?"

"You know it I can't believe you even asked that." She slipped onto a stool and took the hot cup of coffee Luke offered her. "Have you seen my mother?" Rory looked around surprised not to see the elder Gilmore around.

"She had to run to the inn. Some issue not sure what but I think she should be back soon. Is everything okay?"

"Oh Yeah It's fine." Rory took a sip of her coffee and tried not to look to much at Luke not wanting him to see the war in her eyes. "So I haven't had a chance to say Congratulations yet, I can't wait for the wedding." Rory smiled up at him."

"Right, Yeah thanks." Luke said gruffly. Just then Lorelai came breezing through the door.

"Fruit of my loins what are you doing in town." She asked slipping into the seat beside Rory and giving her best puppy dog eyes to Luke to convince him to give her a cup of coffee.

"I thought we could hang out for a few hours but it sounds like you have a busy day today."

"Ah not to busy for you sweets." Lorelai said. "Michele just upset some people so some fires metaphorically had to be put out."

"So Lets see the ring." Rory rubbed her hands together as Lorelai flashed her hand. "Its' a different one then before right."

"Yeah I'm thankful for that I think the other one might be bad luck." Lorelai shivered. She finished her coffee and looked over at Rory. "Why don't we head home." She knew her daughter had to have something important to tell her it wasn't like Rory just to pop up unannounced.

"Yeah sure sounds good." Rory slipped some money on the counter and followed her mother outside. They walked back towards the crap shack. As they walked through the door Rory slipped onto the couch.

"So Babe, What's going on with you?" Lorelai asked sitting next to her daughter.

"I kissed Tristian last night." Rory said looking straight at her mother.

"And she runs from a first kiss again." Lorelai shook her head. "You do have a pattern babe but why did you run this time?"

Rory sighed and looked at her mother. "I don't know honestly," she stopped. "Okay so I do know it's because I know I could really fall for him and that scares me so much. I said no to Logan I moved to Boston and now Tristan falls into my life. And a part of me wonders if Logan wasn't just myself searching out someone like Tristan and the even more messed up part about all of this is that Tristan is Logan's cousin."

"Oh Wow?" Lorelai looked at her daughter.

"I know." Rory sighed. "I don't know what to do. I want to be with Tristan but I.. I'm scared."

Lorelai shook her head. "I feel like you're sixteen again and I'm sitting in your room at my parents house. "You're not me Ror. You've had relationships but you know what you know your mind and you're stronger then I ever was and ever could be. You turned down a proposal when it wasn't right for you. Something I should have done with Max." she said these words knowing what her daughter's issue's wear knowing that she had to try to fix it. They spent the rest of the day talking and they ordered in Al's by the time Rory left Stars Hollow that night and headed back towards Boston she knew what she was going to do.

A/N thanks for the reviews hope you like this and please review.


End file.
